Naruto: The Gamer Files Stats
by MaxFic
Summary: The running Stats, Gear, and other data for the Naruto: The Gamer Files story.
1. Others Stats

**Status: **Throughout the game you can acquire and unveil any number of status effects both temporary (i.e. Stun, Sleep, etc.) and permanent (i.e. Sharingan, Hyouton, etc.). Some permanent effects can only be gained through genetics while others require specific actions.

**Title: **Earn your title and gain varied and sometimes beneficial titles throughout the game.

**STR: **Strength effects how much damage your physical and weapon attacks deal and how much damage your ability to parry reduces. Speed is increased 0.25 when both STR and DEX increase by 1 if equal.

**VIT: **Vitality impacts your total HP and endurance. The more vitality you have the more damage you can take and the longer you can fight. This also impacts how quickly you recover HP while not in combat.

**DEX: **Dexterity effects how effectively you can dodge attacks and how accurate your own attacks are. Speed is increased 0.25 when both STR and DEX increase by 1 if equal.

**INT: **Intelligence impacts your total CP, how quickly your CP recovers and how much damage your jutsu cause. The also impacts your ability to learn and memorize information.

**WIS: **Wisdom affects how smart you are and how well you can use what you know. This has a massive impact on your Chakra Control.

**LUK: **Luck is the chance of an event falling in your favor in non-combat actions. This impacts mostly gambling and loot drops.

**Name: **Nara Shikamaru

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV29** Next Level: **45.65%

**HP: **1020/1020

**CP: **690/690

**STR: **51

**VIT: **102

**DEX: **68

**INT: **69

**WIS: **651

**LUK: **5

**DEF: **275

**SPD: **64

**Status: **Tactical Genius (+20 WIS per Level, +35% experience gain to all skills), Shadow Element (Able to manipulate and control shadows, -15% cost to kage jutsu, +10 control to kage jutsu), Natural Leader (+25% to experience gain to [Advanced Tactics] Skill)

Nara Shikamaru is a member of the famed Nara clan known for their intellect and laziness. The unique ability to manipulate shadows makes them rather versatile shinobi. Shikamaru is by far the smartest Nara born in many generations and in turn is also the laziest.

**Name: **Akimichi Chouji

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV28** Next Level: **32.32%

**HP: **3160/3160

**CP: **520/520

**STR: **216

**VIT: **92

**DEX: **32

**INT: **52

**WIS: **42

**LUK: **4

**DEF:** 750

**SPD: **44

**Status: Hulk** (+80 HP & +5 STR per level, -10 DEX), **Connoisseur** (+15% effectiveness of [Cooking] Skill, +25% experience gain to [Cooking] Skill), **Faithful Friend** (+10% to all stats when in team with 'Exalted' friend)

Akimichi Chouji is a member of the famed Akimichi clan known for their large frames and larger appetites. Capable of the unique body manipulation jutsu make them very powerful shinobi. Chouji is a very kind young man but has a short fuse in the event a certain three letter word is used around him.

**Name: **Yamanaka Ino

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level:** LV24** Next Level: **89.63 %

**HP: **580/580

**CP: **1370/1370

**STR: **35

**VIT: **62

**DEX: **50

**INT: **151

**WIS: **150

**LUK: **9

**DEF: **150

**SPD: **36

**Status: **Mindwalker (+5 WIS & +5 INT per level, +10 control to kokoro jutsu, -15% cost to kokoro jutsu), Mender (+25% effectiveness when [Upgrading] clothing, +35% experience gain to [Upgrading] skill, Fashionable (+15% effectiveness of [Bartering] Skill, +25% experience gain to [Bartering] Skill)

Yamanaka Ino is a member of the famed Yamanaka clan known for the mind techniques. She is quite vain placing too much value on looks instead of her skills. She pines after Uchiha Sasuke and is bitter rivals with Haruno Sakura for 'Sasuke-kun's affections.

**Name: **Sarutobi Asuma

**Title: **Jounin

**Level: **LV?** Next Level: **?

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **?/?

**CP: **?/?

**STR: **?

**VIT: **?

**DEX: **?

**INT: **?

**WIS: **?

**LUK: **?

**DEF:** ?

**SPD: **?

**Status: **

**Name: **Hyuuga Hinata

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV26** Next Level: **74.32%

**HP: **980/980

**CP: **480/480

**STR: **30

**VIT: **98

**DEX: **244

**INT: **49

**WIS: **61

**LUK: **2

**DEF: **175

**SPD: **53

**Status: Unconfident** (-15% damage, -5% damage when in team), **Flexible** (+5 DEX per level, +0.25 SPD per level), **Kindness** (+20% to all reputation gains), **Weak Byakugan** (+2 DEX per level)

Hyuuga Hinata is a member of the elitist Hyuuga clan known for their doujutsu and unique taijutsu style. She is a very sweet girl but very shy so not well known by her classmates. She finds the strength to improve from watching the person she most admires.

**Name: **Inuzuka Kiba

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV26** Next Level: **44.22%

**HP: **1010/1010

**CP: **390/390

**STR: **208

**VIT: **101

**DEX: **257

**INT: **39

**WIS: **30

**LUK: **3

**DEF: **550

**SPD: **167

**Status: ** **Feral Beast** (+8 STR & +8 DEX per level, -15 WIS, -15 INT), **Pack Leader** (+10 INT, +10 WIS, +10% damage when in team), **Ninken Master** (Ninken partner +20% damage, ninken partner +25% increase to experience gain)

Inuzuka Kiba is a member of the feral Inuzuka clan known for their close relationship with ninken. That close relationship with ninken has allowed their clan to develop very animalistic abilities and jutsu making them fierce combatants and excellent trackers. Kiba though a son of the clanhead is fairly average for an Inuzuka.

**Known Skills:**

**[Shikyaku no Jutsu (Active) Lv 74 Exp: 13.43% CP: 10 per 5 seconds]**

This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instincts and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal.

Passively increases DEX 19%

Passively increases SPD 19%

Additional 100% to SPD when Active.

Additional 100% to DEX when Active.

**[Inuzuka-Ryu: Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro (Active) Lv3 Exp: 13.32% CP: 250]**

A combination transformation where the user and their ninken become a single entity. It is a specialty of the Inuzuka clan, they fuse into a two-headed wolf, thus drastically increasing their size, and power.

Additional 250% to STR when Active.

Additional -50% to DEX when Active.

**[Garoga (Active) Lv2 Exp: 10.94% CP: 25]**

Only usable while [Inuzuka-Ryu: Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro] is active. This skills allows the user to have their body spin in a violent assault against the enemy. The excessively high speed of the rotation strips the user of their field of vision, but marking an enemy beforehand makes it possible to tail them with the sense of smell. Deals Tearing Damage 300-500 per rotation.

**Name: **Aburame Shino

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV27** Next Level: **79.36%

**HP: **1080/1080

**CP: **920/920

**STR: **56

**VIT: **108

**DEX: **56

**INT: **92

**WIS: **123

**LUK: **2

**DEF: **250

**SPD: **58

**Status: **Creepy (-10% to all reputation gains, +50% effectiveness to [Stealth]), Dedicated (+25% increase to experience gain, +50% increase to bonus stat gain), Logical (+2 INT & +3 WIS per level)

Aburame Shino is a member of the acclaimed Aburame clan known for their silent nature and appreciation of the little things. Known to host a colony of kikaichu within their bodies make their techniques and abilities not just powerful but also extremely creepy. Shino is the heir to the clan and a very capable shinobi in training.

**Name: **Yuuhi Kurenai

**Title: **Jounin

**Level: **LV?** Next Level: ** ?

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **?/?

**CP: **?/?

**STR: **?

**VIT: **?

**DEX: **?

**INT: **?

**WIS:** ?

**LUK: **?

**DEF: **?

**SPD: **?

**Status: **

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV32** Next Level: **57.41%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **980/980

**CP: **2780/2780

**STR: **58

**VIT: **98

**DEX: **295

**INT: **278

**WIS: **188

**LUK: **1

**DEF: **125

**SPD: **231

**Status: Double Tomoe Sharingan** (+7 DEX & +8 INT & +5 WIS per Level), **Avenger** (+25% to all stats when attacking Uchiha Itachi), **Firebug** (-15% cost to katon jutsu, +10% damage to katon jutsu) **Sparkplug **(-15% cost to raiton jutsu, +10% damage to raiton jutsu)

Uchiha Sasuke is the last loyal surviving member of the infamous Uchiha clan. Well known for their doujutsu the Sharingan which has allowed them to excel as shinobi in the field. His past is clouded by the pain and misery of losing his family so much that vengeance is all that remains to him.

**Known Skills:**

**[Ten no Juin (Active/Passive) Lv2 Exp: 0.32% Corruption: 0.50% per 5 seconds]**

Your deal with the devil is a double edged sword. The Ten no Juin will grant you immense increases in most stats but the corruption that accompanies that power puts everything and everyone at risk. Be cautious as this gift of Orochimaru will severely impair your judgment.

Passively regenerate 1.50% HP per 5 seconds.

Passively regenerate 1.00% CP per 5 seconds.

Passively reduces WIS 25%.

Additional 75% to STR when Active.

Additional 50% to HP when Active.

Additional 150% to DEX when Active.

Additional 25% to CP when Active.

Additional 100% to DEF when Active.

Additional 150% to SPD when Active.

Additional -50% to WIS when Active.

Regenerate 25% HP when Active.

Regenerate 25% CP when Active.

**Name: **Haruno Sakura

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV28** Next Level: **63.23%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **1010/1010

**CP: **778/778

**STR: **31

**VIT: **101

**DEX: **44

**INT: **311

**WIS: **445

**LUK: **8

**DEF: **100

**SPD: **46

**Status: **Perfect Control (+15 WIS per level, -50% cost to all jutsu, +100% reduction in excess chakra use), Medic (-25% cost to iryojutsu, +25% healing to iryojutsu), Book Smart (+10 INT per level, -75% CP, +25% increase to skill experience) **Sparkplug **(-15% cost to raiton jutsu, +10% damage to raiton jutsu)

Haruno Sakura is the smartest student in class. Though very intelligent she is not very physically gifted. After becoming a Genin and being forced to face certain realities she done some significant growing up starting with putting away the silly and childish crush on Sasuke. The question remains whether or not she can repair the relationships in her life she has damaged as a result of her Fangirlism.

**Name: **Hatake Kakashi

**Title: **Jounin

**Level: **LV? **Next Level: **?

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **?/?

**CP: **?/?

**STR: **?

**VIT: **?

**DEX: **?

**INT: **?

**WIS: **?

**LUK: **?

**DEF: **?

**SPD:** ?

**Status: **Sharingan (+2 DEX & +3 INT & +1 WIS per Level), Genius (+10 WIS per level, +25% experience gain to all skills), Perverted Sensei (-25% effectiveness to teaching, -10% experience to teaching skills)

Hatake Kakashi is a pervert with zero interest in teaching yet is pursuing it because he feels obligated to both his deceased teammates and sensei. Famous for possessing a single Sharingan eye and claiming to have copied over 1000 jutsu because of it.

**Name: **Higurashi Tenten

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV29** Next Level: **99.52%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **2010/2010

**CP: **480/480

**STR: **47

**VIT: **85

**DEX: **211

**INT: **48

**WIS: **40

**LUK: **10

**DEF: **350

**SPD: **71

**Status: **Intermediate Weapon's Mistress (+4 DEX & +40 HP per Level, +40% Damage to all Bukijutsu Skills), Smithy (15% effectiveness to [Blacksmithing] Skill, +25% experience gain to [Blacksmithing] Skill), Real Kunoichi (+5 to all stats)

Higurashi Tenten is a Real Kunoichi and takes it very seriously. As seriously as she takes being a kunoichi, she takes being a blacksmith just as much so. She was trained from young age in both skills by her father after her mother failed to return from a mission. She has vowed to be just as strong and capable as any other shinobi.

**Name: **Rock Lee

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV33** Next Level: **71.21%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **3930/3930

**CP: **20/20

**STR: **423

**VIT: ** 393

**DEX: **423

**INT: **20

**WIS: **30

**LUK: **10

**DEF: **150

**SPD: ** 387

**Status: **Genius of Hardwork (+5 STR & +5 VIT & +5 DEX per level, +100% increase to bonus stat gain), Chakra Deformity (-90% to CP), Tough (+50 STR, +50 VIT, +50 DEX)

Rock Lee was born with a deformed chakra coil system. In spite of this Lee has work himself near to death to become a ninja, to prove that despite his handicap he can still become an exceptional shinobi. His hard work has paid off better than even he could have imagined.

**Known Skills:**

**[Hachimon (Active/Passive) Lv57 Exp: 54.55% HP 100 per 5 seconds]**

The eight gates are eight specific tenketsu on a person's chakra pathway system. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body.

Passively increases DEX by 25%.

Passively increases STR by 25%.

Passively increases SPD by 25%.

**Kaimon**

Additional 50% to STR when Active.

Additional 50% to DEX when Active.

Additional 50% to SPD when Active.

Additional 50 Damage per 5 seconds when Active.

Additional 10% chance of Crippling Injuries

**Kyumon**

Additional 75% to STR when Active.

Additional 75% to DEX when Active.

Additional 75% to SPD when Active.

Additional 100 Damage per 5 seconds when Active.

Regenerate 100% HP when Activated.

Additional 20% chance of Crippling Injuries

**Seimon**

Additional 100% to STR when Active.

Additional 100% to DEX when Active.

Additional 100% to SPD when Active.

Additional150 Damage per 5 seconds when Active.

Additional 30% chance of Crippling Injuries

**Shomon**

Additional 125% to STR when Active.

Additional 125% to DEX when Active.

Additional 125% to SPD when Active.

Additional 200 Damage per 5 seconds when Active.

Additional 40% chance of Crippling Injuries

**Tomon**

Additional 150% to STR when Active.

Additional 150% to DEX when Active.

Additional 150% to SPD when Active.

Additional 250 Damage per 5 seconds when Active.

Additional 10% chance of Death

**Name: **Hyuuga Neji

**Title:** Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level:** LV34 **Next Level:** 81.11%

**HP:** 1250/1250

**CP:** 2100/2100

**STR:** 50

**VIT:** 125

**DEX:** 390

**INT:** 210

**WIS:** 200

**LUK:** 1

**DEF:** 175

**SPD:** 92

**Status:** Prodigy (+5 INT & +5 WIS per level), Advanced Byakugan (+10 DEX per level, +0.50 SPD per level), Ruthless (-20% to all reputation gains)

Hyuuga Neji is a member of the elitist Hyuuga clan known for their doujutsu and unique taijutsu style. He is very cold and uncaring, his fate is set and no one can convince him otherwise and yet he seems to constantly fight that fate every day.

**Name: **Maito Gai

**Title: **Jounin

**Level: **LV?** Next Level:** ?

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **?/?

**CP: **?/?

**STR: **?

**VIT: **?

**DEX: **?

**INT: **?

**WIS: **?

**LUK: **?

**DEF: **?

**SPD: **?

**Status: **Master of Hard Work (+20 STR & +20 VIT & +20 DEX per level, +500% increase to bonus stat gain), Monster (+200 STR, +200 VIT, +200 DEX) Teacher of Hard Work (+25% experience to teaching skills, +50% to training bonus stats)

Maito Gai is known as Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, he is a renowned taijutsu master known and feared by every country. A true master of Goken, his skill is unmatched. Only his dedication to his students and a desire to teach the next generation has stopped him from moving higher in the village hierarchy . . . that and he's just weird.

**Name: **Sabaku Gaara

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV34** Next Level: ** 81.14%

**Affiliation: **Suna

**HP: **620/620

**CP: **920/920

**STR: **25

**VIT: **62

**DEX: **25

**INT: **92

**WIS: **96

**LUK: **3

**DEF: **1900

**SPD: **18

**Status: ** Unstable Ichibi Jinchuuriki (+50 DEF per level, +25% control of Suna Jutsu), Terror of Suna (-50% to all reputation gains), Insomniac (-50% to SPD, -25% to recovery, -50% to bonus stat gain)

Sabaku Gaara is one of three children of the Kazekage. He is despised, hated and feared in spite of this, as evidenced by the many assassination attempts against him, most of them ordered by the Kazekage himself. He was made to be a weapon but a poor seal left Gaara with a disturbed psyche from the constant torment of the very demon he holds within him. He's a killer through and through.

**Name: **Sabaku Temari

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV31** Next Level: **77.14%

**Affiliation: **Suna

**HP: **880/880

**CP: **1990/1990

**STR: **37

**VIT: **88

**DEX: **193

**INT: ** 199

**WIS: **201

**LUK: **9

**DEF: **100

**SPD: **51

**Status: **Wind Rider (+5 DEX & +5 INT per level, -15% cost to fuuton jutsu, +10% damage to fuuton jutsu), Strategist (+5 WIS per Level, +15% experience gain to all skills), Diplomatic (+5% to all reputation gains, +5% effectiveness to [Barter] skill)

Sabaku Temari is one of three children of the Kazekage. She takes her role as kunoichi seriously and hates being looked down upon just for being female. She is very skill for her age but then she has to be if she wants to survive being teamed with her very unstable brother.

**Name: **Sabaku Kankuro

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV30** Next Level: **16.21%

**Affiliation: **Suna

**HP: **820/820

**CP: **380/380

**STR: **41

**VIT: **84

**DEX: **196

**INT: **38

**WIS: **84

**LUK: ** 6

**DEF: **300

**SPD: **51

**Status: **Sneaky Bastard (+50% effectiveness to [Stealth] skill, +50% effectiveness to [Trap] skill), Carver (15% effectiveness to [Wood Carving] Skill, +25% experience gain to [Wood Carving] Skill), Steady Hand (+5 DEX & +2 WIS per level)

Sabaku Kankuro is one of three children of the Kazekage. Chosen to uphold the long tradition of Sunagakure Kugutsu, he has taken to the art with passion and skill not seen since Akasuna Sasori.

**Name: **Uzumaki Karin

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV27** Next Level: **17.41%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **1320/1320

**CP: **1090/1090

**STR: **47

**VIT: **132

**DEX: **52

**INT: **109

**WIS: **457

**LUK: **11

**DEF: **100

**SPD:** 65

**Status: **Uzumaki (+10 VIT, +10 INT, +50% experience to [Fuinjutsu] Skill), Perfect Control (+15 WIS per level, -50% cost to all jutsu, +100% reduction in excess chakra use), Medic (-25% cost to iryojutsu, +25% healing to iryojutsu)

Uzumaki Karin is an outcast within her home of Kusagakure. She was taken when she was young after her parents were murdered in front of her. She holds no loyalty to those that took her, all she really wants is family and a sense of belonging, if only she knew who her family was and where to find them**.**

**Name: **Umino Iruka

**Title: **Academy Instructor

**Level: **LV25** Next Level: **61.21%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **1000/1000

**CP: **750/750

**STR: **?

**VIT: **100

**DEX: **?

**INT: **?

**WIS: **?

**LUK: **7

**DEF:** ?

**SPD: **?

Umino Iruka is a dedicated Academy Instructor finding his life fulfilled teaching the next generation of Shinobi.

**Name: **Gamakichi

**Summoner: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Level:** LV15** Next Level: **77.32%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **710/710

**CP: **480/480

**STR: **12

**VIT: **71

**DEX: **20

**INT: **48

**WIS:** 34

**LUK: **8

**DEF: **25

**SPD: **16

**Known Skills:**

**[Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu (Active) Lv22Exp: 32.14% CP: 40]**

A D-Rank ninjutsu. You can now spit a ball of water at high speed to damage an opponent. Damage and accuracy increases the closer you are to your target. Deals Blunt Damage 64-84.

**[Futon: Gamayudan no Jutsu (Active) Lv23 Exp 33.22% CP: 50]**

A C-Rank combination ninjutsu. The user converts their chakra into an extremely sticky oil and spits this out as a huge mass. When the oil touches the target, their entire body is covered, and it prevents them from moving. Furthermore, if a Katon Jutsu is thrown at the target after this technique is used, they will be enveloped in flames in an instant.

**[Gamayumaku no Jutsu (Active) Lv13 Exp; 67.99% CP: 25]**

A D-Rank ninjutsu. The user converts their chakra into an extremely slick oil and spits this out as a huge mass. When the oil touches the target, their entire body is covered, and it causes a loss of balance and grip. It is also chakra resistant so [Tree Climbing] will not be able to counteract it.

**Name:** Gamatatsu

**Summoner: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Level:** LV14** Next Level: **12.12%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **600/600

**CP: **540/540

**STR: **12

**VIT:** 60

**DEX: **18

**INT:** 54

**WIS:** 52

**LUK: **8

**DEF: **25

**SPD:** 16


	2. Naruto's Stats-Gear

**Status****:**

**Name: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Class: **The Gamer

**Title: **Genin (+10 increase to experience gain)

**Level: **LV36** Next Level: **9.55%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **8363/8363

**CP: **5804/5804

**STR: **134 (68.40) = 202.40

**VIT: **117 (359.25) = 476.25

**DEX: **134 (83.70) = 217.70

**INT: **107 (113.38) = 220.38

**WIS: **107 (107.54) = 214.54

**LUK: **?

**DEF: **489.00 (122.25) = 611.25

**SPD: **99 (171.50) = 270.50

**Status: Uzumaki Clan Heir** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, +150% experience to [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki **(+100 HP & +100 CP per Level), **Inspirational Leader** (+25% to experience gain to any team you are part of), **Kamikaze **(-25% cost to futon jutsu, +20% damage to futon jutsu)** Prepared 24:00:00.00** (+10% Damage to scouted opponents, -10% Damage from scouted opponents)

Uzumaki Naruto is the dead last of this year's graduating class, rating so low because of his inability to create a basic bunshin. Naruto proved his worth after the test when he stopped a traitor and learned two A-Rank kinjutsu. **His family is now revealed and the legacy of his origin is something to be overwhelmingly proud of, he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and the Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina. But that still leaves the question, how did the Kyuubi escape?**

**Point: **16

**Ryo: **429650

**Trainer****:**

**Jiraiya-sensei** – By selecting Jiraiya to train you exclusively for 30 days, you will permanently gain +2 STR & +1 VIT & +2 DEX & +1 INT & +2 WIS per level achieved while under his direction. You will also earn +100% experience when training [Fuinjutsu], +50% experience when training any ninjutsu skill, +50% experience when training [Kuchiyose no Jutsu], and a strong chance of signing the Gama Kuchiyose Contract.

**Combat Skills****:**

**[Gamer's Mind (Passive) LvMax]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect.

**[Gamer's Body (Passive) LvMax]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, CP and all status effects.

** [In Balance (Passive) LvMax] **

Allows the user to gain two extra bonus stat point for every five levels he's earned.

**[Observe (Passive/Active) Lv46 Exp: 49.88% CP: 5] **

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

**[Kunai Bukijutsu (Passive/Active) LvMax CP: 5]**

Weapon's technique specific to Kunai usage in both melee and ranged combat.

Passively increases kunai accuracy 50%

Passively increases kunai parry 25%

Additional 20% increase in STR when active.

**[Shuriken Bukijutsu (Passive/Active) LvMax CP: 5]**

Weapon's technique specific to Shuriken usage in ranged combat.

Passively increases shuriken accuracy 50%

Additional 25% increase in damage when active.

** [Trap (Passive) LvMax]**

Traps are an essential skill to any shinobi. They are used to surprise and confuse enemies and friends alike depending on the situation. They can be used both for fun and for slaughter equally well.

Passively increases Trap effectiveness 20%

Passively increases Trap damage 20%

Passively increases Trap placement 20%

**[Stealth (Passive) LV57 Exp: 13.14%]**

Stealth is an essential skill to any shinobi. It is used to sneak and hide in equal parts so as not to be caught by friend or foe.

Passively increases Stealth infiltration 33%

Passively increases Stealth avoidance 32%

Passively increases Stealth concealment 32%

**[Physical Endurance (Passive) LvMax]**

The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.

Passively increases DEF 25%

**[Henge (Active) LvMax CP: 10]**

The perfect disguise is hard to come by but with a little chakra and some imagination you can become anyone or anything. A perfect transformation skill allowing you to become anyone or anything, this is a true transformation, not an illusion that most shinobi use.

**[Oiroke no Jutsu (Active) Lv1 0.00% CP: 10]**

A modified [Henge] designed to distract and possibly disable those with a certain proclivity for perversion.

**[Kawarimi (Active) LvMax CP: 10]**

Log, all praise that which is available only to save us from the direst of circumstances, amen. Used to change places with objects to prevent damage to one's self.

**[Intermediate Kage no Uzuken Taijutsu (Passive) Lv59 Exp 17.23%]**

Uzuken is the traditional taijutsu style of the Uzumaki Clan. It relies on hit and run tactics, attacking from multiple directions and angles causing confusion and disorientation to opponents. Often used with weapons to great effect. Kageken relies heavily on the use of Kage Bunshin. Designed to use coordinated strikes between the user and his clones to close on his opponent to inflict damage and evade damage at the same time. Highly effective but very difficult to learn given the chakra burdens of Kage Bunshin. The combination of the two styles has created something new and very dangerous for anyone stupid enough to face a master of such a style. (Requires 'Advanced Kageken Taijutsu' and 'Advanced Uzuken Taijutsu' to upgrade.)

Passively increases STR 10%

Passively increases VIT 25%

Passively increases DEX 25%

**[Beginner Chakra-To (Passive) Lv35 Exp: 36.52%]**

Chakra-To blades are used to enhance your close range combat capabilities.

Passively increases chakra-to weapon damage 30%

Passively increases chakra-to weapon critical strike chance 20%

**[Genin Team Tactics (Passive) LvMax]**

Team formations, ambush points, counter ambush and many other tactics.

Passively increases INT 12.5%

Passively increases WIS 12.5%

**[Taunt (Active) LvMax CP: 10]**

Trash talking at its best. This ability will enrage a weak willed opponent into attacking causing them to focus on you to their own detriment. Opponent's damage dealt increases 25% and takes increased damage of 15%. Rage will fade when opponent HP drops below 10% or after 60 seconds.

**[Roll Slash (Active) LvMax CP: 5]**

A counter attack designed to dodge an opponent at the last moment by rolling past them and slashing at their side. 25% increase critical rate. 30% increase in attack damage. Can only be executed with edged weapons.

**[Double Pierce (Active) LvMax CP: 30]**

A finishing move to inflict massive piercing damage on a weakened opponent. 50% increase in critical rate. 300% increase in attack damage. Can only be executed with knives.

**[Buki no Arashi (Passive/Active) Lv21 Exp: 1.24% CP: 45]**

In a Storm of Weapons you throw a group of weapons at the same time targeting an area of effect (AoE).

Passively increase AoE accuracy 15%

Throw up to 11 small weapons at once when active.

**[Chakra Nagashi (Active) Lv45 Exp 16.41% CP: 13 per 5 seconds]**

Flowing chakra into weapons can make them stronger increasing the damage they deal. 120% increase in attack damage, 50% increase critical rate. Damages weapon made from non-chakra conductive materials.

**[Shrapnel Kunai (Active) Lv31 16.12% CP: 10]**

By combining Kunai with Kibaku Fuda you have created a damaging area of effect attack that burns, cuts, pierces, and tears. Deals Explosive Damage 200-250. Deals Bleed Damage 35-50 per 5 seconds. (Also destroys 1 kunai and 1 kibaku fuda)

**[Teamwork (Passive) LvMax] **

Passively increases teamwork. While working with a team all team damage is increased by 25% when all members are attacking the same target.

Passively increases Damage 25% on team target.

**[Leaf Sticking (Passive) LvMax]**

Introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This exercise improves your chakra control the more you level it up.

Passively increases WIS 10%.

Passively reduces excess CP lost from using too much chakra by 10%.

**[Tree Climbing (Passive) Lv80 21.21% CP: 5 per 5 seconds]**

By using your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Passively increases WIS 50%

Passively reduces excess CP lost from using too much chakra by 40%

**[Water Walking (Passive) Lv30 98.71% CP: 20 per 5 seconds]**

By expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface to are able to stand firmly upon it.

Passively increases WIS 20%

Passively reduces excess CP lost from using too much chakra by 20%

**[Chakra Leap (Passive) LvMax CP 1 per 10 meters]**

Using chakra to reinforce your leg muscles you can now jump to incredible heights.

Additional jumping range when Active.

**[Chakra Sprint (Active) LvMax CP 20]**

Using chakra to reinforce your leg muscles to grant you a quick burst of speed.

Additional +40 to run speed when Active**.**

**[Chakra Speed (Active/Passive) Lv60 Exp: 12.14% CP: 10 per 5 seconds]**

Chakra flowing through your body has been focused into your muscles granting a new level of speed and dexterity. Applying a little more chakra can make you even faster but be careful you don't destroy your muscles in the process.

Passively increases DEX 30%

Passively increases SPD 50%

Additional 1% speed per activation.

Additional 100 damage per 5 seconds taken when activated more than 60 times at once.

**[Chakra Reinforcement (Active) Lv79 16.54% CP: 100]**

Using chakra to reinforce your body can now protect you from taking some damage.

Additional 890 HP damage reduction when active.

Reinforcement lasts until 890 damage has been inflicted on you.

**[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Active) Lv65 Exp: 91.41% CP: ½ total CP]**

Kage Bunshin are corporeal copies capable of everything you are include fighting, using jutsu and learning new things. The first kage bunshin will reduce your CP by ½ and each additional kage bunshin's thereafter will reduce the kage bunshin's CP by ½. For example, if you have CP: 2000, one kage bunshin will have CP: 1000, but one hundred Kage Bunshin will have CP: 10. Kage bunshin will dispel with one solid hit or when they run out of chakra, if they die by being hit, the unused CP will return to your CP pool.

Passively increases chances for a Kage Bunshin to survive a direct hit by 6%.

Passively increases the skill experience gained by each Kage Bunshin by 25%.

**[Kage Buki no Jutsu (Active) Lv30 Exp: 74.12% CP: 5 per copy]**

A powerful area of effect technique that makes physical copies of your thrown weapons.

Passively increase AoE accuracy 20%

**[Natural Futon Affinity (Passive) Lv34 Exp: 15.89%]**

The natural ability to manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Futon effects 68%

**[Kaze Seishitsu Henka (Active/Passive) Lv16 Exp: 24.41% CP: 200]**

Nature Transformation is an advanced form of chakra control. It entails the molding and defining of one's chakra into a wind type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics.

Passively increase WIS 8%

Passively increase [Futon] damage by 8%

**[Futon: Kaze no Iki no Jutsu (Active/Passive) Lv35 Exp: 16.14% CP: 20]**

A weak wind manipulation technique, frequently used to improve control over wind manipulation.

Passively increases Futon control 23%

Passively increases Futon accuracy 22%

**[Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu (Active) Lv26 Exp: 47.74% CP: 100]**

A C-Rank ninjutsu. A relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind. Inflicts 1-200 Directional Cone Damage. (Damage reduces the further you are from the target)

**[Futon: Hien no Jutsu (Active) Lv29 Exp: 86.41% CP: 50 per 5 seconds]**

A B-Rank ninjutsu. An addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade – like a kunai or sword – by flowing chakra into it. Deals Cutting Damage 245-345. Deals Bleed Damage 30-55 per 5 seconds

Additional 14% to blade length when active.

**[Futon: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu (Active) Lv3 Exp: 77.44% CP: 50]**

An A-Rank ninjutsu. This technique is a pinpoint slashing strike, where the user emits chakra from their fingertips and materializes it into a near invisible weapon that assaults the enemy in a gust of cutting wind. Deals Cutting Damage 215-240. Deals Bleed Damage 25-50 per 5 seconds.

**[Raiton Affinity (Passive) Lv36 Exp: 74.14%]**

The ability to manipulate and control lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increase Raiton effects 36%.

**[Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu (Active) Lv82 Exp: 89.14% HP: 2 per second]**

Manipulate raiton chakra to stimulate the production of chakra within your body.

Additional 82 CP regenerated per second while active.

Cannot move while active.

**[Doton Affinity (Passive) Lv40 Exp: 91.14%]**

The ability to manipulate and control earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increase Doton effects 40%.

**[Doton: Ishi no Hada no Jutsu (Active) Lv67 Exp 77.41% CP: 7 per 5 seconds]**

A C-Rank ninjutsu. Manipulate the earth and stone around you to encase yourself in a thin armor of earth providing enhanced defense.

Additional +325 DEF when active.

**[Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu (Active) Lv40 Exp: 14.52% CP: 40]**

A D-Rank ninjutsu. You can now spit a ball of mud at high speed to damage an opponent. Damage and accuracy increases the closer you are to your target. Deals Blunt Damage 100-120.

**[Doton: Kabe no Jutsu (Active) Lv12 31.14% CP: 100 per wall]**

A C-Rank ninjutsu. You can now create a basic wall of earth and stone with 950 HP from ground beneath your feet to protect you from an incoming attack or just hide you from view.

Max number of walls you can create: 5

**[Doton: Otoshiana no Jutsu (Active) Lv10 Exp: 32.23% CP: 250]**

A C-Rank ninjutsu. The pitfall trap is a standard of shinobi but very difficult to set up on short notice. Otoshiana allows you to instantly create a pitfall fall trap lined with spikes and covered with a thin layer of earth designed to give way when stepped on.

Max number of spikes you can create: 12

Max depth: 4 meters

Max width: 4 meters

**[Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Active) Lv19 Exp 17.41% CP: 100 + 20 per 5 seconds while underground]**

A D-Rank ninjutsu. This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom.

Passively increases Stealth concealment 25%

**[Detect Genjutsu (Passive) Lv59 Exp: 91.14%]**

Genjutsu is made to confuse the senses, knowing when you're caught in one is half the battle to breaking it.

Passively detect genjutsu effects 59%.

**[Dispel Genjutsu (Active) Lv37 Exp: 16.54% CP: 40]**

Genjutsu is made to confuse the senses, knowing when you're caught in on is half the battle to breaking it. Actually breaking it is the other half. By fluxing your chakra you have a chance to disrupt the hold of the foreign chakra invading your system and thus dispelling the genjutsu's effects.

Additional 37% chance to dispel genjutsu when active.

**[Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Active) Lv29 Exp: 44.19% CP: Variable]**

An S-Rank Fuinjutsu. You can now summon the toads of Mount Myoboku to assist in an unlimited number of tasks from fishing to combat. The amount of chakra you apply determines the size and capabilities of the toad summoned.

Gamakichi Lv 15 – 650 CP + 10 CP per 5 seconds to maintain.

Gamatatsu Lv 14 – 640 CP + 10 CP per 5 seconds to maintain.

?

?

?

?

?

**[Kyuubi's Cloak One-Tail (Active/Passive) Lv18 Exp: 87.14% Corruption: 0.25% per 5 seconds]**

Your deal with the devil is a double edged sword. The Kyuubi's Cloak will grant you immense increases in most stats but the corruption that accompanies that power puts everything and everyone at risk.

Passively regenerate 1.35% HP per 5 seconds.

Passively regenerate 1.10% CP per 5 seconds.

Additional 100% to STR when Active.

Additional 100% to HP when Active.

Additional 100% to DEX when Active.

Additional 100% to CP when Active.

Additional 100% to DEF when Active.

Additional 100% to SPD when Active.

Additional -50% to WIS when Active.

Regenerate 100% HP when Activated.

Regenerate 100% CP when Activated.

**Bonus per Tail:**

Additional 50% to STR when Active.

Additional 50% to HP when Active.

Additional 50% to DEX when Active.

Additional 50% to CP when Active.

Additional 50% to DEF when Active.

Additional 50% to SPD when Active.

Additional 0.25% Corruption per 5 seconds.

**[Toton Jutsu (Active) Lv 76 Exp: 13.13% CP: 50 per 5 seconds]**

Jiraiya's original patented transparency technique, developed originally to spy on the many bathhouses in Konoha it was later adapted for combat and information gathering purposes. Makes the user transparent while active.

Additional 24% chance of being detected while Active.

**Life Skills****:**

**[Laundry (Active) Lv22 Exp: 97.14% CP: 5]**

Life happens and sometime it necessary to get a little clean. Plunge and scrub to keep those clothes tidy.

Additional 12% DUR restored when active.

Overuse will reduce DUR 5%.

**[Home Repair and Maintenance (Active) Lv55 Exp: 0.00 CP: 5]**

Everyman should know how to fix the things around home that break. It's amazing how much can be done with just a hammer and nails.

Additional 50% to [Home Repair and Maintenance] speed when active.

**[Fishing (Active) Lv13 Exp: 13.12% CP 5]**

There is something rewarding in catching your own food and the bountiful waters of the elemental nations have plenty to spare if you've got the time and the patience.

Additional 13% chance to catch edible fish.

**[Cooking (Active) Lv27 Exp: 13.21% CP 5]**

Eating right will help you grow up big and strong. Food can be made to keep you alive but also to make you stronger.

Additional 10% to [Cooking] speed when active.

Additional 5% chance to improve recipe when active.

**Cooking Recipes****:**

**[Scrambled Eggs]**

Restores 100 HP

+5 VIT for 30 minutes

**[Miso Soup]**

Restores 100 HP

+5 WIS for 30 minutes

**[Grilled Fish]**

Restores 100 HP

+5 STR for 30 minutes

**[Toast]**

Restores 100 HP

+5 DEX for 30 minutes

**[Fruit Salad]**

Restores 100 HP

+5 INT for 30 minutes

**[Yakitori]**

Restores 200 HP

+5 VIT & +5 STR for 30 minutes

**[Mushroom Soup]**

Restores 300 HP

+10 VIT & +10 DEX for 30 minutes

**[Ham Steak]**

Restores 300 HP

+10 VIT & +10 STR for 30 minutes

**[Ham and Eggs]**

Restores 500 HP

+20 VIT & +10 STR for 30 minutes

**[Rice and Grilled Fish]**

Restores 1000 HP

+50 VIT & +20 DEX for 60 minutes

**Underworld Skills:**

**[Bookmaking (Active) Lv7 Exp: 74.11% Ryo: ?]**

Taking bets on life and death and making money from it. This underworld skill can earn you a lot of ryo but may also cost you everything. You are now able to set odds, calculate payouts, and take commission.

Passively increase LUK by 7%

**Professional Skill****:**

**[Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Active) Lv69 Exp 87.14% CP: 20]**

A professional skill allowing you to create seals that can be used to improve your gear, make explosives or just seal stuff away for later. Uzumaki seals are the stuff of legend. The creativity and ingenuity they put in every seal is the stuff of envy to seal masters everywhere.

**[Kibaku Fuda Grade 1] **– A low quality explosive tag. Stats: 15-35 explosive damage, 5 meter explosive radius.

**[Kibaku Fuda Grade 2] **– A low to mid quality explosive tag. Stats: 35-70 explosive damage, 7 meter explosive radius.

**[Kibaku Fuda Grade 3] **– A mid quality explosive tag. Stats: 75-125 explosive damage, 10 meter explosive radius.

**[Kibaku Fuda Grade 4] **– A mid to high quality explosive tag. Stats: 150-200 explosive damage, 15 meter explosive radius.

**[Kibaku Fuda Grade 5] **– A high quality explosive tag. Stats: 350-400 explosive damage, 20 meter explosive radius.

**[Storage Scroll Grade 1] **– A low quality storage scroll. Can hold up to 20 kilograms of material.

**[Storage Scroll Grade 2] **– A low to mid quality storage scroll. Can hold up to 50 kilograms of material.

**[Storage Scroll Grade 3] – **A mid quality storage scroll. Can hold up to 80 kilograms of material.

**[Storage Scroll Grade 4] **– A mid to high quality storage scroll. Can hold up to 150 kilograms of material.

** [Shosen Fuda Grade 1] **– A low quality tag charged with healing chakra. Restores 150-200 HP to any target it is applied to.

**[Shosen Fuda Grade 2] **– A low to mid quality tag charged with healing chakra. Restores 250-300 HP to any target it is applied to.

**[Shosen Fuda Grade 3] **– A mid quality tag charged with healing chakra. Restores 350-400 HP to any target it is applied to.

**[Shosen Fuda Grade 4] **– A mid to high quality tag charged with healing chakra. Restores 400-600 HP to any target it is applied to.

**[Shibari Fuda Grade 1] **– A low quality binding tag to hold and restrict a target for up to 30 seconds.

**[Shibari Fuda Grade 2] **– A low to mid quality binding tag to hold and restrict a target for up to 45 seconds.

**[Katon Hoin Grade 1] **– A low quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low power katon technique to be used later.

**[Katon Hoin Grade 2] **– A low to mid quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low to mid power katon technique to be used later.

**[Suiton Hoin Grade 1] **– A low quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low power suiton technique to be used later.

**[Suiton Hoin Grade 2] **– A low to mid quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low to mid power suiton technique to be used later.

**[Doton Hoin Grade 1] **– A low quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low power doton technique to be used later.

**[Doton Hoin Grade 2] **– A low to mid quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low to mid power doton technique to be used later.

**[Futon Hoin Grade 1] **– A low quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low power futon technique to be used later.

**[Futon Hoin Grade 2] **– A low to mid quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low to mid power futon technique to be used later.

**[Raiton Hoin Grade 1] **– A low quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low power raiton technique to be used later.

**[Raiton Hoin Grade 2] **– A low to mid quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low to mid power raiton technique to be used later.

**[Chakra Osaeru Grade 1] **– A low quality sealing tag capable of suppressing demonic corruption by 1% and immediately stopping further use of demonic chakra for up to one hour. Cannot suppress demonic corruption by 1% more than once per six hour time period.

** [Discovery] **– Can be used once every three days to create a new fuinjutsu recipe you have not learned.

**[Discovery 2] **– Can be used once every two days to create a new fuinjutsu recipe you have not learned.

**[+15 DEF to Chest] **– Improve your gear by increasing the defense provided by 15 points.

**[+30 DEF to Chest] **– Improve your gear by increasing the defense provided by 30 points.

**[+50 DEF to Chest] **– Improve your gear by increasing the defense provided by 50 points.

**[+250 DEF to Chest] **– Improve your gear by increasing the defense provided by 50 points**.**

** [+30 DEF & +10 VIT to Chest] **– Improve your gear by increasing the defense provided by 30 points and vitality by 10 points.

**[+30 DEF & +10 INT to Chest] **– Improve your gear by increasing the defense provided by 30 points and intelligence by 10 points.

**[+50 DEF & +20 VIT to Chest] **– Improve your gear by increasing the defense provided by 50 points and vitality by 20 points.

**[+50 DEF & +20 INT to Chest] **– Improve your gear by increasing the defense provided by 50 points and intelligence by 20 points.

**[+100 DEF & +50 VIT to Chest] **– Improve your gear by increasing the defense provided by 100 points and vitality by 50 points.

**[+100 DEF & +50 INT to Chest] **– Improve your gear by increasing the defense provided by 100 points and intelligence by 50 points.

**[+2 DEX to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the dexterity provided by 2 points.

**[+2 WIS to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the wisdom provided by 2 points.

**[+2 STR to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the strength provided by 2 points.

**[+5 DEX to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the dexterity provided by 5 points.

**[+5 WIS to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the wisdom provided by 5 points.

**[+5 STR to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the strength provided by 5 points.

**[+8 DEX to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the dexterity provided by 8 points.

**[+8 WIS to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the wisdom provided by 8 points.

**[+8 STR to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the strength provided by 8 points.

**[+15 DEX to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the dexterity provided by 15 points.

**[+15 WIS to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the wisdom provided by 15 points.

**[+15 STR to Forearm] **– Improve your gear by increasing the strength provided by 15 points.

**[+2 DEX to Shin] **– Improve your gear by increasing the dexterity provided by 2 points.

**[+2 STR to Shin] **– Improve your gear by increasing the strength provided by 2 points.

**[+2 WIS to Shin] **– Improve your gear by increasing the wisdom provided by 2 points.

**[+5 DEX to Shin] **– Improve your gear by increasing the dexterity provided by 5 points.

**[+5 STR to Shin]** – Improve your gear by increasing the strength provided by 5 points.

**[+5 WIS to Shin] **– Improve your gear by increasing the wisdom provided by 5 points.

**[+8 DEX to Shin]** – Improve your gear by increasing the dexterity provided by 8 points.

**[+8 STR to Shin] **– Improve your gear by increasing the strength provided by 8 points.

**[+8 WIS to Shin] **– Improve your gear by increasing the wisdom provided by 8 points.

**[+15 DEX to Shin] **– Improve your gear by increasing the dexterity provided by 15 points.

**[+15 STR to Shin] **– Improve your gear by increasing the strength provided by 15 points.

**[+15 WIS to Shin]** – Improve your gear by increasing the wisdom provided by 15 points.

**[+20 VIT to Legs] **– Improve your gear by increasing the vitality provide by 20 points.

**[+20 INT to Legs] **– Improve your gear by increasing the intelligence provide by 20 points.

**[+50 VIT to Legs] **– Improve your gear by increasing the vitality provide by 50 points.

**[+50 INT to Legs] **– Improve your gear by increasing the intelligence provide by 50 points.

**[+75 VIT to Legs] **– Improve your gear by increasing the vitality provide by 75 points.

**[+75 INT to Legs] **– Improve your gear by increasing the intelligence provide by 75 points.

**[+150 VIT to Legs] **– Improve your gear by increasing the vitality provide by 150 points.

**[+150 INT to Legs] **– Improve your gear by increasing the intelligence provide by 150 points.

**[+10 SPD to Feet] **– Improve your gear by increasing the speed provided by 10 points.

**[+20 SPD & +10 DEX to Feet] **– Improve your gear by increasing the speed provided by 20 points and dexterity by 10 points.

**[Mini-map Display to Face] **– Add a mini-map display to ocular protection. Creates a visual map to track your location and terrain surrounding you.

**[Mini-map with Chakra Sensor Display to Face] **– Add a mini-map display to ocular protection. Creates a visual map to track your location and terrain surrounding you as well as any chakra sources nearby.

**[Weapon Seal to Hands] **– A seal capable of holding up to 50 kunai or 100 shuriken.

**Equipment****:**

**Head****:**

**Konoha Forehead Protector – **Award upon graduation from the Konoha Shinobi Academy, this acts as a sign of your village. Wear it proudly. Wear it for access to the various training fields around Konoha. Stats: +7 DEF, Access to Konoha Training Fields up to level 25.

**Face****:**

**Green Goggles **– High quality eye protection often used by doujutsu user to protect their eyes from damage in the field. Stats: +5 DEF, +10% effectiveness to [Observe], Mini-map with Chakra Sensor Display, DUR 50/50.

**Neck****:**

**Empty**

**Chest****:**

**Crimson Medium Body Armor (Enhanced Armor) **– A tough long-sleeve jacket covered in thick cloth and lined with medium chain mesh and leather. This armor provides decent protection from weapons, easily stopping most shuriken and senbon from causing significant damage. Requires Lv20. Stats: +155 DEF, +10 STR, +10 VIT, DUR 75/75. Fuin: +100 DEF, +50 VIT

**Back****:**

**Empty**

**Legs****:**

**Black Medium Leg Armor (Enhanced Armor) **– A tough long pants covered in thick cloth and lined with medium chain mesh and leather. This armor provides decent protection from weapons, easily stopping most shuriken and senbon from causing significant damage. Requires Lv20. Stats: +155 DEF, +15 STR, +20 VIT, +5% effectiveness to [Stealth], DUR 75/75. Fuin: +150 VIT.

**Hands****:**

**Black Fingerless Gloves with Metal Plate – **Tough gloves with a solid gripping surface and some protection. Requires Lv9. Stats: +7 DEF, + 5% to Parry, DUR 50/50. Fuin: Weapons Seal

**Left Seal****:**

**Standard Issue Kunai (50/50) **– Standard issue kunai for Konoha's active shinobi forces. Good quality kunai for combat use. Stats: 4-8 Damage (melee), 10-15 Damage (ranged).

**Right Seal****:**

**Standard Issue Shuriken (100/100) **– Standard issue shuriken for Konoha's active shinobi forces. Good quality shuriken for combat use. Stats: 6-8 Damage (ranged).

**Forearm****:**

**Black Forearm Guard (Enhanced Armor) **– A simple guard for the forearm used for enhanced protection. Requires Lv8. Stats: +25 DEF, DUR 40/40. Fuin: +15 STR.

**Shin****:**

**Black Shin Guard (Enhanced Armor) **– A simple guard for the shin used for enhanced protection. Requires Lv8. Stats: +25 DEF, +5% effectiveness to [Stealth], DUR 40/40. Fuin: +15 STR

**Feet****:**

**Black Genin Shinobi Sandals **– Made of tough cloth-like material these sandals are perfect for genin as they do not impede flexibility or chakra flow but also offer additional protection. Requires Lv11 Stats: +10 DEF, +5% effectiveness to [Stealth], +1.00 to speed, DUR 50/50. Fuin: +20 SPD, +10 DEX.

**Leg Pouch****:**

**Standard Issue Kunai (10/10) **– Standard issue kunai for Konoha's active shinobi forces. Good quality kunai for combat use. Stats: 4-8 Damage (melee), 10-15 Damage (ranged).

**Hip Pouch Slot 1****:**

**Standard Issue Shuriken (50/50) **– Standard issue shuriken for Konoha's active shinobi forces. Good quality shuriken for combat use. Stats: 6-8 Damage (ranged).

**Hip Pouch Slot 2****:**

**Kibaku Fuda Grade 5 (50/50) **– A high quality explosive tag. Stats: 350-400 explosive damage, 20 meter explosive radius.

**Hip Pouch Slot 3****:**

**Shosen Fuda Grade 4 (50/50) **– A mid to high quality tag charged with healing chakra. Restores 400-600 HP to any target it is applied to.

**Sheath****:**

**Jagged Chakra-To (2/2) **– A chakra-to designed for smaller hands, these trench knives sport a jagged edge better for trapping of weapons. They are extremely durable and sharp, capable of easily channeling massive amounts of chakra without degrading. Stats: 50-75 Damage. DUR 120/120

**Inventory****:**

**[Bunshin] Skill Book**

**Very Heavy Ankle Weights **– Weighing in at near a 200 Kilograms, these weights are only for the dedicated. Requires Base 70 STR to equip. When equipped wearer is able to gain x2 the normal bonus STR, VIT, DEX, and SPD stats per level, also reduces usable STR, DEX, and SPD by 1/2 while equipped.

**Cheap Shogi Game Pieces**

**Chakra Spider Venom (1) **– Toxin Collected and bottled that can be applied to weapons. Venom reduces 25 CP per 5 seconds, stacks 4 times.

**Namazu Paralytic Poison (20) **– Toxin Collected and bottled that can be applied to weapons. Poison reduces speed 25% per stack, stacks up to 4 times.

**Crustacean Chitin (69) **– A hard light-weight shell. Crafting Material.

**Chakra Paper (55) **– Chakra conductive paper used in Fuinjutsu. Crafting Material.

**Chakra Ink (2) **– Chakra conductive ink used in Fuinjutsu. Can be used 50/50 more times. Crafting Material.

**Kibaku Fuda Grade 5 (200) **– A high quality explosive tag. Stats: 350-400 explosive damage, 20 meter explosive radius.

**Shibari Fuda Grade 2 (200) **– A low to mid quality binding tag to hold and restrict a target for up to 45 seconds.

**Shosen Fuda Grade 4 (200) **– A mid to high quality tag charged with healing chakra. Restores 400-600 HP to any target it is applied to.

**Katon Hoin Grade 2 (25) **– A low to mid quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low to mid power katon technique to be used later.

**Suiton Hoin Grade 2 (25) **– A low to mid quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low to mid power suiton technique to be used later.

**Doton Hoin Grade 2 (25) **– A low to mid quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low to mid power doton technique to be used later.

**Futon Hoin Grade 2 (25) **– A low to mid quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low to mid power futon technique to be used later.

**Raiton Hoin Grade 2 (25) **– A low to mid quality sealing tag capable of absorbing a low to mid power raiton technique to be used later.

**Chakra Osaeru Grade 1 (25) **– A low quality sealing tag capable of suppressing demonic corruption by 1% and immediately stopping further use of demonic chakra for up to one hour. Cannot be used more than once per six hour time period.

**Standard Issue Shuriken (279) **– Standard issue shuriken for Konoha's active shinobi forces. Good quality shuriken for combat use. Stats: 6-8 Damage (ranged).

**Standard Issue Kunai (105) **– Standard issue kunai for Konoha's active shinobi forces. Good quality kunai for combat use. Stats: 4-8 Damage (melee), 10-15 Damage (ranged).

**Snow Cloak **– A thick cloak to be used in cold weather environments, white and grey camouflage on the outside allows for better concealment in snowy terrain. Stats: +10 DEF, +25 Cold Resistance, +25% effectiveness to [Stealth] in snowy terrain.

**Forest Cloak **– A cloak to be used in temperate environments, green and brown camouflage on the outside allows for better concealment in forest terrain. Stats: +10 DEF, +25% effectiveness to [Stealth] in forested terrain.

**Desert Cloak **– A thin cloak to be used in hot weather environments, brown and beige camouflage on the outside allows for better concealment in desert terrain. Stats: +10 DEF, +25 Fire Resistance, +25% effectiveness to [Stealth] in desert terrain.

**Tent **– A full night rest will restore 75% of HP and CP.

**Sleeping Bag **– A full night of rest will remove all status effects.

**Home Repair and Maintenance Basic Tool Kit **– All the necessities to complete any home repair that does not require a specialized tool.

**Home Inventory****:**

**Orange Overstocked Jacket **– Made of a thin lightweight material this jacket does not provide much protection from weapons or the elements. Stats: +5 DEF, -15% effectiveness to [Stealth], -5% reputation gains, +0.50 to speed, DUR 2/30

**Orange Overstocked Running Pants **– Made of a thin lightweight material these pants do not provide much protection from weapons or the elements. Stats: +7 DEF, -15% effectiveness to [Stealth], -5% reputation gains, +0.50 to speed, DUR 3/30.

**Cheap Washboard **– Used to clean clothing

**Dull and Rusted Kunai **– Old kunai do reduced damage and break easily. -5% damage & accuracy. Stats: 1-3 Damage (melee), 3-5 Damage (ranged), DUR 1/25.

**Dull and Rusted Shuriken **– Old shuriken do reduced damage and break easily. -5% damage & accuracy. Stats: 2-4 Damage (ranged), DUR 1/25.

**Burnt Orange and Black Light Armor **– A tough short-sleeve jacket covered in thick cloth and lined with light chain mesh, this armor provides light protection from weapons. Requires Lv10. Stats: +20 DEF, +7 DEX, +7 STR, +7 VIT, +0.50 to speed, DUR 75/75. Fuin: +50 DEF.

**Black Light Armored Pants **– Tough ankle-length pants covered in thick cloth and lined with light chain mesh, this armor provides light protection from weapons. Requires Lv10. Stats: +25 DEF, +8 DEX, +8 STR, +8 VIT, +5% effectiveness to [Stealth], DUR 75/75.

**Reputation****:**

**Konohagakure – Unfriendly – 900/1000**

**Landlord – Neutral – 200/1000**

**Umino Iruka – Honored – 100/10000**

**Konoha Library – Friendly – 0/1000**

**Konoha Merchant Guild – Hated – 650/1000**

** Ichiraku Ramen – Honored – 9250/10000**

** Akimichi Bakery – Hated – 265/1000**

** Higurashi Weapons – Honored 5500/10000**

** Konoha General Store – Unfriendly 600/1000**

** Konoha Clothiers – Hated 250/1000**

** Yakiniku Q – Unfriendly 600/1000**

** Farm Stand – Unfriendly 600/1000**

** Surplus Arms – Hated – 250/1000**

** Konoha Apothecary – Unfriendly – 350/1000**

** Yakitori-Ya – Neutral – 750/1000**

**Konoha Twelve – Friendly – 500/1000**

**Uchiha Sasuke – Neutral – 500/1000**

** Haruno Sakura – Honored – 850/10000**

** Nara Shikamaru – Honored – 6400/10000**

** Akimichi Chouji – Honored – 4700/10000**

** Yamanaka Ino – Friendly – 900/1000**

** Hyuuga Hinata – Honored – 9700/10000**

** Inuzuka Kiba – Friendly – 800/1000**

** Akamaru – Friendly – 800/1000**

** Aburame Shino – Neutral 900/1000**

** Higurashi Tenten – Friendly 600/1000**

** Rock Lee – Friendly – 600/1000**

** Hyuuga Neji – Unfriendly – 250/1000**

**Aburame Clan – Friendly – 0/1000**

**Akimichi Clan – Honored – 750/10000**

**Inuzuka Clan – Neutral – 100/1000**

**Hyuuga Clan – Neutral – 0/1000**

**Kurama Clan – Friendly – 0/1000**

**Nara Clan – Honored – 750/10000**

**Sarutobi Clan – Friendly – 650/1000**

**Sarutobi Asuma – Honored – 150/10000**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen – Honored – 500/10000**

**Senju Clan – Neutral – 500/1000**

**Shimura Clan – Hated – 100/1000**

**Uchiha Clan – Neutral – 700/1000**

**Uzumaki Clan – Exalted – 1000/1000**

** Uzumaki Karin – Exalted – 1000/1000**

**Yamanaka Clan – Friendly – 600/1000**

**Maito Gai – Friendly – 100/1000**

**Hatake Kakashi – Exalted – 1000/1000**

**Yuuhi Kurenai – Friendly – 500/1000**

**Jiraiya – Exalted – 1000/1000**

**Uzuki Yugao – Revered – 9000/10000**

**Gekko Hayate – Revered – 9000/10000**

**Nami no Kuni – Exalted – 1000/1000**

**? – Hated – 0/1000**


	3. Training Field Guide

**Konoha Dungeons:**

**Training Field 11 – **An open field with sparsely populated trees and shrubbery but plenty of tall grass obscuring a great deal of chakra rodents. Recommended Level: 10.

**Training Field 12 – **A popular place to gather mushrooms it is frequently infested with wild boar and in turn the boar are often hunted as a popular food source for village business. Recommended Level 11.

**Training Field 13 – **A heavily forested area populated with a large number of chakra spiders. Recommended Level: 12.

**Training Field 14 – **The old battlefield. In the early days of Konoha one of the many skirmishes they fought and the only skirmish within the boundaries of the village was fought in what is now known as Training Field 14. It said to be haunted by those who perished in that skirmish. Recommended Level: 13.

**Training Field 15 – **This swamp was designed to simulate possible combat scenarios that played out in the first shinobi world war. This area is still rife with snakes and alligators looking for their next meal. If they don't get you the quicksand just might so best watch your step. Recommended Level: 14.

**Training Field 16 – **

**Training Field 17 – **

**Training Field 18 – **This thick and foggy forested area is located near the Konoha Power Station. It is also home to several wild wolf packs that deter many enemies from trying to attack said power station. Recommended Level: 17.

**Training Field 19 – **

**Training Field 20 – **

**Training Field 21 – **

**Training Field 22 – **

**Training Field 23 – **

**Training Field 24 – **

**Training Field 25 – **

**Training Field 26 – **

**Training Field 27 – **

**Training Field 28 – **

**Training Field 29 – **

**Training Field 30 – **

**Training Field 31 –**

**Training Field 32 – **

**Training Field 33 – **

**Training Field 34 – **

**Training Field 35 – **

**Training Field 36 – **

**Training Field 37 – **

**Training Field 38 – **

**Training Field 39 – **

**Training Field 40 – **

**Training Field 41 – **

**Training Field 42 – **

**Training Field 43 – **

**Training Field 44 – **Lovingly called 'The Forest of Death' by one Mitarashi Anko, this forest really is a place of death as many a shinobi have fallen to that which lurks within. As to their deaths, as if dying by Shinobi weren't enough, in this place the forest itself can kill you just as easily. Player vs. Player Zone. Recommended Level: 26.

**Training Field 45 – **

**Training Field 46 – **

**Training Field 47 – **

**Training Field 48 – **

**Training Field 49 – **

**Training Field 50 – **

**Hidden Dungeons:**

**Nami Seacave – **Many sea-dwelling creatures have made this cave their home. The chakra naturally produce by the snails that cover many of the various surfaces have mutated these inhabitants making them more aggressive and more dangerous. Recommended Level: 20.

**Naruto's Mindscape – **People say that in the dark places in our minds all manner of beast and demons resides. Naruto's mind is a veritable cornucopia of bad thoughts and ideas that need to be exorcised. Recommended Level: Difficulty dependent on current level.


End file.
